


Alec Hale's Book of Just in Case

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alec Hale's Book of Just in Case

Talia finds Alec sitting at the dinner table with a document box, a typewriter, and a serious look. She takes in the clippings and the stacks of photos and cut up magazines and just in general the huge mess being made on the kitchen table.

 

“Sweetheart… What is all this?” Talia chuckles, picking up a cut out of a zebra with a hand drawn saddle glued to it.

 

Alec sighed and rubbed his face, reaching out to tug Talia into his lap and nuzzling her gently. “Someday I am gonna be dead.”

 

Talia is surprised enough to laugh loudly, something so serious coming out of Alec’s mouth! Death! What!? “Baby, what?” She asks when she is settling into just nervous giggles.

 

Alec just grinned at her while she laughed, shaking his head. “I’m serious Tal. C’mon. I can be serious. And this is going to be important.”

 

Talia cupped his face and kissed it all over.  “Ok. Ok Alec… What is this project?” She smirked and held up the saddled zebra again, her eyes dancing with laughter over it.

 

Alec took the zebra away. “It’s… A handbook.”

 

Talia raised her eyebrows and smile slightly.

 

“See… If we die, a  _lot_  of great wisdom is going to go down with our ships you know? So… I wanted to start compiling it. I want to have all the bases covered. See? Look.” Alec held up some of the pages he has done. “Game shows right? A list of people they should call if it is like Millionaire. How to possibly cheat at the $10,000 Pyramid, techniques for spinning the wheel… Oh! And the zebra, all the animals you can use to ride if you can catch them. Hotwiring a car… I need to corner my buddy the Sheriff on that one a bit more… Oh and the usual stuff – where the wills are, where the money is all invested, what to invest in… How to survive an earthquake…”

 

Talia’s eyes welled up with tears and she hugged her idiot of a husband tightly. “You are so stupid.” She sobbed.

 

Alec smiled and hugged her back, kissing her face until she grabbed a paper towel and blew her nose. “I know I am… I also put in Dempsey’s contact information in New York. He’s the kids’ godfather so if anything happened he could yanno… Keep them safe. Or something. Oh and I have a whole list of people they can trust.”

 

Talia wiped her eyes and sighed at him, “This is… really good Alec. But… It’s a shame they’ll never need it.”

 

Alec’s lips twitched into a quivering smile and he hugged her tight again, “Well when it is done it can sit in our safe deposit box and be an heirloom.”

 

Talia chuckle and pulled a page over, looking at the headers, “A recipe for your punishment cookies? Seriously Alec? How to land a plane? Alec this is a list of great pet names!”

 

Alec laughed, “What!? It’s all important! Trust me. I’m covering every base ever invented.”

 

Talia leaned forward and started rifling his project in earnest and laughing with each new page. “Candies of the World to Avoid! How to Barter for a Camel?! In Case of Apocalypse? How to Plant Corn? What do you know about corn??”

 

Alec grinned hugely, “It’s a-maize-ing.”

 

“I’m telling Peter on you.”

 

“Don’t! He’s brutal about puns!”

 

Their laughter filled the kitchen.


End file.
